The invention relates to a pull-up curtain.
Such a pull-up curtain has become known, for example, from the subject of DE-GM No. 82 00 021. Therein, a winding shaft is rotatable mounted to a profiled aluminum bar, fastened by brackets to the wall or ceiling, by means of plastic bearing blocks suspended from the profile of the aluminum bar.
Rotating with the winding shaft are several winding spools of relatively wide design. A drive pulley, over which a smooth cord runs, is rigidly mounted to one end of the winding shaft. The cord is tied to form a endless loop and engages in clamping fashion between the flanges of the drive pulley so that the latter is rotated when the cord is pulled, thus driving the winding shaft, including the winding spools mounted on it in rotary motion.
Vertically below the respective winding spools vertical loop bands are sewn to the curtain, extending over the entire vertical length of the curtain. Depending on the desired spacing of the curtain folds, loops are fastened to the loop band in predetermined and uniform intervals. A vertical pull element, in the form of a cord in this known arrangement, is led through the loops. One end of the pull element is fastened between the flanges of the winding spool, such a pull element being assigned to each winding spool. Due to the fact that the spacing between the winding spool flanges is considerably greater than the cord width, there is the serious disadvantage that as the winding spools wind up the cord, they are wound on them in a relatively disorderly manner. The cord turns criss cross the spool on top of one another so that one of several juxtaposed winding spools will shorten the cord assigned to it more than the other adjacent one. One side of the curtain is then pulled up higher by the pulling operation than the other side so that in its pulled-up state, the curtain does not hang straight, rather it droops or throws folds.
Another disadvantage was that the cordlike pulling element experienced a relatively large amount of friction in the area of the loops of the loop band so that it was relatively hard to pull the curtain, and the way it folded was unsatisfactory.
Another disadvantage was that the cordlike pulling element experienced a relatively large amount of friction in the area of the loops of the loop band so that it was relatively hard to pull the curtain and the way it folded was unsatisfactory.
Another disadvantage was that if the loop band with the associated loops was sewn to the curtain crookedly, the respective cordlike pulling element also wound crookedly on the winding spool during the pulling operation, causing the windings on the winding spool to be heaped on top of each other in a particularly disadvantageous manner so that, after pulling, the entire curtain would hang obliquely in an optically unsightly manner.